The Next Generation
by Kagome Igurashi
Summary: Leon Souta is a rival of Seto's. Now like 10 years later Shonen, Seto's son, and Myn, Leon's son, must fight in a battle tot he death. In this fic I'm Kira. :) As always.


The Next Generation: Myn And Shonen  
  
On one of Seto's days he was off, he got an unsual and quite unexpected phone call. "What?!" he yelled as he slammed the phone to his office's wall. Seto sank down onto his knees. "Why should I have to expose my children to them?" He quietly got up and he walked down to the dining room, and sat down for lunch. In front of him sat a bowl of ramen- his favorite. He took the spoon and played with it. "What's wrong, Seto....you haven't touched your ramen...are you alright?" Kira asked as she sat next to him and rubbed his back. "Uhh.....e-everything's..." he sighed. "Everything's fine..." Kira tousled his hair. "It certainly doesn't seem fine. Tell me what's wrong." Kira looked dissappointed. Seto then scribbled something on a piece of small paper. Kira picked it up and read it. "Myn Souta?" she asked. "What is that?"  
"It's not what," Seto said, "It's who. His father is Leon Souta." It was later that day when Shonen and Anzu got off their bus and walked home to their mansion. Shonen gripped his bookbag straps as he talked to his sister. "Anzu....do you think we'll ever get out of school? For good?" he asked. Anzu started to think. She was a genius; just like her father. "Well, Shoney....that's like 10 years-not counting college- until we get out if school." Shonen frowned. "But....if we learn all this junk now, our life is gonna be over by the time we get out of college! Aww, man...I wanna do something great in my life!!" He looked up at the sky. "Sometimes I wish I could just make everyone and the whole world go away.....then I could just do whatever I want.....what a dream..." Anzu smirked. Seto could've always sworn she had his devilish smirk in there somewhere. And he was probably right. Anyway Anzu smiled and said, "As daddy would say, you "get all your imagination from my side of the family". Think it's true? Do you act like him sometimes?" Shonen could care less. He stopped about 10 meters behind as she was still walking and he was just looking up at the sky, the breeze blowing on his face and through his small mullet of brown hair. "Shonen, you baka...." Anzu said as she shook her head and sat down next to him. "What are you thinking about?" she asked him. He closed his eyes and thought hard as he smiled. "Nothing. Nothing at all." He said blankly. "You've got to have something on your mind, Shonen. And I don't think it's one of your daydreams." Shonen looked at Anzu and laughed. "Well, maybe it is." He said. "I was just thinking....do you think we'll ever make a real friend?" Anzu giggled. "But we already have Yugo, Hikaru, Riho, and lots of friends at school! What are you talking about? Plus, we have Momo and Chase!" "I mean, I mean....a really good friend. Someone we can count on....really count on....like to protect us!" "But we have daddy for that," Anzu sighed as she held Shonen's hand as they were walking home, "And we don't need anyone else. Even if we do need someone else to protect us, we have Uncle Joey. So stop worrying! You need to be less curious y'know, just forgetting about all the bad stuff, like Murake Oostar....or something. Daddy said he's really bad and we have to watch out for him at all times. I'm scared." They kept walking. Anzu thought she heard a running noise behind her and her brother. She looked, but there was nothing. "Shonen...did you hear that?" "Nope." He stopped and looked at her with a subborn face. "Anzu, come on...ever since you started acting STUPID..." he shook his head and crossed his arms. But before he could say anything else, Anzu ran over to a small magenta haired kid behind a tree in front of their mansion, and he looked their age. "Hi!" Anzu said. "Who are you?" The kid slowly walked to them, with his hands behind his back. "I-I'm Myn. Myn Souta. I think my dad knows your dad. You're those Kaiba mutts.....er, pups, right?"  
  
Shonen and Anzu looked surprised. "How did you know?" Myn blushed as he said, "Oh, you just look a lot like him, that's all...." "How do you know what our dad looks like?" Shonen asked. Myn walked closer. "This." Myn handed Shonen a picture. "Whoa...." In the mansion "So, Seto, what did he say?" Kira said as she cleaned the dinner table. She was talking about the phone call Seto got. "Oh...he said that Shonen's got to duel his son, but I forgot what his son's name is....but anyway, he wants to...well.....when we were young business rivals as kids, our fathers- and mean adoptive fathers- made us study and work hard to own our companies....and we are both very intellingent now because of that. And now he wants to see who's better and smarter out of Shonen and that other treterous kid...I told him to keep Shonen and Anzu out of this...but he sort of forced me....now, when my Kaiba Corp Grand Prix starts, the final duel will be that kid versus our Shonen....and the duel will be a matter of life...and death." Seto layed on the ground like a pup. Kira tried to comfort him. "Seto, it's going to be alright. We just need to explain things to Shonen, and see if....Leon....maybe we can just talk things out with him. I'm sure that Shonen won't have to duel." Seto sighed. "I'm afraid that won't work. Souta's known for abusing children....we can't stop him. We can only wish for the best." Shonen and Anzu were walking home with their new buddy, Myn. They found out they had a lot in common. "So, what kind of company does your dad run?" Anzu asked as she leaned on Shonen's shoulder. "Computers." Myn said as he placed his hands on his hips and nodded. "So does our dad!" Shonen said proudly. "And I'm gonna run it someday! We also sell games. Y'know, like Duel Monsters and Virtual Reality.....it's so cool!!" Myn frowned. "You're lucky. Your dad actually loves you...." Myn stopped walking and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeeeah...isn't he supposed to?" Anzu asked as she cocked her head to one side. Myn looked at the ground. "Apparantly not," he sighed, "My dad hates me. That's why I'm here. We were driving in our limo this morning, like every other terrible day, and I was on my way to school. I told him that I loved him, no matter what he would try to do with me, and he could hurt me all he wanted and I wouldn't care, but he just slapped me across the face. This is what he said: 'I am DISGRACED to have a son! Especially one like you! I don't even know why I bothered! Bothered having YOU!' Then he....he threw me out of the car door when the limo was still moving, and...I got hurt badly....see the bruise on my face?" Myn said as he pointed to a little soft spot on his cheek. "Ouch...." Anzu said as she frowned. "Yeah, ouch....you can say that again." Myn pouted. "Well, ouch again." Shonen said with that dumbass attitude he got from Seto. Myn sat on the curb and cried. Shonen patted Myn on the back. "Don't worry...you can come home with us. I'm sure mommy and daddy won't mind." Meanwhile Kira was giving Seto his flea treatment. She put some kind of ointment into her hands and rubbed it into Seto's hair. "Seto....I'm POSITIVE that this Leon guy can't be that bad..." Seto frowned. "I know he's bad....I've....I've experienced it before..." "Hm?" Kira asked. "I told you...we were rivals since we were kids." Kira stood up and walked over to the hallway. "I need to get something, I'll be right back, Seto." She ran to their room. Meanwhile, Seto was laying on the couch. He was taking up the whole thing. He felt like he was going to...Ah! He managed to fall off the couch when he least expected it and his nose sarted bleeding. "Oooowwww...." He moaned. Kira heard him and rushed out. "Oh, Seto...poor thing..." She got a cloth from the kitchen and made him sit up straight. He leaned on her shoulder as she wiped his nose with the cloth. Kira comforted him and he started to get tired. He had a little cut under his left eye. "Seto, why don't you go rest while I take care of this Souta stuff? C'mon..." Seto sneezed. "Sure...." He walked into the room and bounced onto the bed. He got a little drowsy and fell asleep like a pup.  
"Good...." she whispered, "The medicine's working!" Kira then heard the doorbell. She rushed down the marble stairs to answer it. Shonen, Anzu, and Myn were standing there. Myn was in the back. For some reason he didn't feel welcomed here... "Hi mommy!" Shonen said as he hugged Kira. "Hey, you two....I have a snack for you on the table. And....who's this?" Myn blushed red as he walked closer. Anzu smiled cheerfully. "This Myn, our new friend! Can he stay awhile?" Kira looked confused. "Ah, hello, Myn...." She knew the name sounded familiar. "Well, I suppose so if he calls his parents to ask...what's your phone number, Myn?" He looked nervous. "Uhhh...mmhh...555-243- 7896....okay..that's it...." Kira smiled as she ushered (not the singer Usher!!) Myn into the dining room. "Here, you three kids can eat some gram crackers while I call your father, Myn. Okay?" They all nodded and smiled as they munched the crackers. Kira was surprised to hear a deep, scary voice on the other side of the line. "H-hello? Is this Myn's father? Yes.....well....Myn wanted to know if he could stay over our house.....I'm Kira Kaiba.....Yes.....what? What do you mean no? What?! Seto would never......" But he hung up. Kira ran to Seto to tell him everything. "WHAT?!" They heard Seto roar as he swept his white coat on and walked fastly out to the dining room. Seto growled at Myn. "Get out of here, you little...." Kira held him back. Seto struggled to make her get off. "Kira!! I know what I'm doing!! Grrr...." He bared his teeth and growled lowly at Myn. His tail sprawled onto the floor. "Seto---this isn't the time to jump to conclusions!!!" Seto pushed her away. "I smell Leon Souta in you!!! You're his son!! Rrrrr....I know it!! Get your filthy ass out of my house!!!" Seto striked a pose, like he was about to jump onto Myn. Myn got scared and rushed for the door. "Wait---" Kira said as she headed for him. Too late. He ran out the door screaming and crying. He knew that he didn't belong there. Myn had just remembered- their families were rivals. "See, Seto...you scared the kid away...oh well....Seto I think you better rest more...." "No!!! I can't have people like THEM around MY family! Warn Joey, Mai and Riho...I don't want them getting hurt either. I could sense it...that kid...was Myn. He had Leon's.....he...Leon created him!! I smelled Leon's blood in him...We can't trust either of them." Seto realized he had made Kira upset. He softened up a bit. "Kira...I...it'll be okay...what I meant, was..." he held her hands. "We just can't....can't trust people like him...you know? I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get like that." Kira stopped crying and smiled. "It's alright, Seto. I just...I'm just so confused." Seto frowned. "I...know.....so am I..." Shonen and Anzu went over to Seto, who was on his knees, looking at the ground and crying a little bit. "What's wrong?" Shonen asked. "N-nothing...." Seto didn't want to make them upset. He smiled and said, "Go get to bed. Tommorow will be another long day, you know. You two need some rest." He said as he motioned for them to go to their room. Kira helped Seto up. "Things can't be this bad. If you think about it, there are lots of people out there who hate us....and that's just how life is...you know? And we just can't do anything about it...." Seto turned away and sulked as he walked to their room. He layed on the bed and fell asleep again. Kira grinned. "Well, I guess you deserve a good rest, Seto...." She winked as she walked to the front door to see how dark it was. They were expecting Joey, Mai and Riho any minute. She opened the door because she saw them walking up the driveway. Well, Joey, Mai and Riho only lived two blocks away or so. But, Mai looked worried...about something. Kira opened the door for them as they walked inside. "Hey, guys." Kira said as she closed the door. "Hey, Kir..." Joey said as he hugged his sister. But Mai was shivering. "Mai, are you cold?" Joey said as he put his light blue sweatshirt over her. "N-no, I'm f- fine.....it's just that...I saw a purple haired man.....and a little red haired kid....walk past us...it was as if they were coming here, to Kaiba Mansion. J- just....we just have to keep and eye open for t-them...." She gave Joey his sweatshirt back.  
"What? Did....did the kid have freckles?" "Uh-huh." Mai nodded.  
Meanwhile Riho ran up to Shonen and Anzu's room. Well, Riho was going to sleep over, that's why they came so late. Shonen and Anzu weren't in bed like Seto had told them- they were partying! "C'mon, Riho!!" Anzu yelled as she was jumping on Shonen's bed. There were crumbs all over, food on the floor, and games everywhere. Not to mention Seto sleeping on the floor. Seto?! Riho looked surprised. "Unlce Seto is sleeping with us? Freaky...." She was very confused. Shonen smiled. "Nope. We dragged him in here. Man was he heavy!! We were thinking of painting his nails.....then putting make-up on him.....Daddy will look real funny once were done with him!" Riho thought that sounded like fun.... "Okay!!" she screamed.  
Kira thought she heard something. She looked up the marble stairs, but nothing was there. (What she heard was Riho scream!) "Hm...guess it was my...imagination! Well, cmon in guys! Guess Riho went upstairs already. Maybe I'll go check on Seto..." She thought for a minute... "No, he's probably just fine." She said. (Phew!) Kira, Mai, and Joey sat at the dining room table, just talking. "So, where's Seto?" Mai asked. "Oh, he's just sleeping..." Kira said as she blushed. "Sleeping? Why?" "Oh, you know how Seto is....." Joey laughed. "No crap. I would be sleepin' too if I was at home!" "Yeah...you probably would be." Mai said. The three got bored. Just then they heard a thunderous knock at the door. It sounded like someone was trying to break it down! Kira ran down, and it was....Leon and Myn. Leon was holding Myn by the shirt collar. But Myn looked angry too. "Where is that treterous bastard?!" Leon said as he threw Myn to the floor. "Get out of my house!!!!" Kira yelled as she kicked Leon...well, you know where. He flinched, then he got up. "He insulted me and Myn and I will kill him!!" Leon roared as he stormed up the marble staircase....... "No! My....my Seto!!" Kira screamed as she ran after the Soutas. Kira gasped. She had just remembered...the three kids! "Shonen! Anzu!! My babies...NO!!!!!" She knocked Leon in the back of the head with some big stick that was in Seto's office (o.o) just before he opened the door...... Leon was knocked unconcious. He fell onto the floor, and his mouth was bleeding. Kira looked proud of herself. "There.....now you won't hurt them.....AHH!" Myn jumped onto Kira and tried to strangle her. "Let....me.....GO!!!" she screamed as she threw him onto the floor. Mokuba was sleeping in the room next to Shonen and Anzu's, and he woke up and came out. "Kira what's going...ahhhh....." But before Mokuba could speak, Myn had kicked Mokuba in the shin. "Oww.....someone....help....me..." Mokuba had fainted. "Mokuba!" Kira screamed. She picked him up and put him on the living room couch. "There....it'll be okay now. Erggh....I have to get to Seto before they hurt him!" Seto was Kira's baby, she loved him to death...but what would become of him? She rushed as fast as she could up the stairs, and saw Leon struggling to get up. But before he could she kept kicking him, so he was worse then ever now. She went into Shonen, Riho and Anzu's room. (Good thing they didn't get a chance to put make up on Seto.) "Shooooonen! Anzu! Riho! Where are you guys?!" She looked all over. She finally realized that all three could fit in the closet. She opened the closet and the threesome tumbled out. "Mama!" Shonen hugged Kira and he cried. "Aww...it's alright Shonen...They won't hurt you...Come on.....we have to get Seto out....." Kira held Seto's feet and tried to drag him out. "Aww man, Seto.....how heavy can you possibly be?!" She finally managed to drag him out to the hallway. Finally she realized this was NEVER gonna work. She actually tried to pick him up, and surprisingly, she did! He was really, and I mean really heavy but she carried him anyway. She carefully walked down the marble stairs with Seto, and the three kids followed. "Can you really carry him? Anzu asked. "Well....I'm.....trying...." Kira struggled. Just then Seto opened his eyes. "Holy crap!!" he screamed. "You're....you're carrying me!" he said in disbelief. "Well.....you can put me down now....." Kira did so, as she laughed. "Jeez, Seto I think you need to go on a diet..." she giggled. "What?! I'm in perfect shape!" Kira knew he was right......at least for his size... "Seto you know I'm teasing!" she said. "I'm just glad you're okay." She hugged him tightly and kissed him. "Hn...me too. What are we doing on the stairs anyway?" Seto heard some giggling, and he looked down. It was Shonen and Anzu and Riho. Seto shushed them away. "C'mon guys off to bed..." He picked all three of them up and walked to the room with them. "Oh, Seto...." Kira smiled and she slapped her hand to her forehead. Out of nowhere she heard Seto scream "Holy beeep!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" He saw Myn and Leon on the floor as he walked out of the kids room. He heard giggled again because he said a "bad word". "C'mon, guys, go to sleep, I mean it." He stared down at his business rival and growled at him. Seto bared his teeth at Leon. Kira ran to Seto. "Seto, he's almost....dead. Let's just call Joey and Mai....they'll know what to do...I hope." But Kira and Seto were wrong. He wasn't dead...Not even close to it. Suddenly Leon's eyes opened and turned red. Seto growled as he bared his teeth more. "You're a monster, Leon Souta! Touch one member of my family or one of my pups, and--" Seto just remebered....his other daughter, Samantha Lily Kaiba, was sleeping in her room next to Mokuba's. (Everyone called her Momoko or Momo for a cute nickname, though.) She had big forest green eyes (inherited from Seto's father) and brown hair a little past her shoulders. She looked like your typical 4-year-old preschooler. Which she was. All of a sudden she walked out of her room rubbing her eyes and crying. "Daddy...what's going....on?" She asked as she held her stuffed Blue Eyes and looked up at him. "Momoko...did you witness that?" Seto asked softly as he froze. Momoko got teary eyed. "What.....happened?" She started bawling. "Aww...there....it'll be okay...I'm sorry you had to see that honey...." He said as he cradled her in his arms and nuzzled her. After all she was one of his pups. "Who...is he?" she asked as she snuggled closer to her father's chest. "No one you need to worry about, Momoko.....just forget what you saw...for daddy? Please?" Momoko smiled and she started to stop crying. "Well....okay....for you daddy! I love you." She crawled back into her bed and Seto kissed her good night. "I love you lots, Momo." He said cheerfully as he stroked her hair. "If you want, I could make a story up with that Blue Eyes toy of yours." He did that every night. The Blue Eyes plushie that Momoko always carried around was Seto's from his childhood. Momoko loved it and brought it everywhere. Seto gently picked it up. Seto remembered it being such a soft plushie, and when he was a kid he used to carry it everywhere. When Gozaburo adopted him, it was one of the only things that would make him happy. But now the plush was so tiny in his large hands. He looked down at Momoko. She was already soundly sleeping. One of her small preschooler hands was clutched around his finger. He thought it was so adorable. Seto gently kissed her on her forehead and relesed his finger. He stroked her hair one more time and then he left the room quietly. He noticed Leon and Myn. He picked up Leon and ran down the marble stairs quickly. He then ran out the front door and to the Souta Mansion. He threw Leon in front of the mansion, because he didn't know what else to do. He did the same thing with Myn. After they were both laying on the front lawn, Seto got carried away again and started to bare his teeth and growl at them. Just then his tail sprawled out again. (It looked like Sesshomaru's from Inu-Yasha, except Seto's tail was light brown. When groomed it looked like Yoko Kurama's but light brown and longer.) Out of nowhere, Leon's eyes opened and he was looking Seto in the eye. Leon's eyes were blood red. He looked un-human. "You are a monster, Leon Souta.....using your family- and others- to do your dirty work! And now you've tainted your son...he will no longer be a cheerful child. He will be like you, you wenched-up bastard.....I don't know how you can even live with yourself. You're disgusting." Then Seto's eyes flashed Dark Blue all over, and he transformed into a large dog. And it was BIG. Leon Souta just whimpered on the ground. Then he picked up Myn and ran into the house with him. Seto-dog growled, and then roared at them. After the Souta's were inside, Seto went back to normal. "Disgusting filth." Seto said as he turned his back stubbornly and started walk back home. His tail and his white coat swayed in the wind. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was afraid. What would happen to Anzu, Shonen, Momoko and Mokuba? He didn't know, but he had to be more careful than ever. And that could result to some problems.....(idea from Finding Nemo) The next day at breakfast, Momoko asked Seto an odd question. "Are those two people going to kill us?" She asked as she frowned. Seto was shocked. "I asked you to forget about that, Momo." "But I just want to know daddy! I don't wanna die!" Seto saw the fear in his daughter's eyes. He stroked her hair once again and sighed. "I told you not to worry, Momoko. Please, just forget about it. As long as I'm here," he said, patting his chest, "....there's no way you can get harmed. I promise. Now would I lie to you, Momo?"  
  
Hey dad  
  
Look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me Did I grow up According to plan? Seto held her tightly. "Not if you hug me...this tight..." Seto laughed softly. "Okay okay...I'll let you go." Seto got down on his knee so he could be at her height. He smiled at her broadly. A couple minutes later, tears came to his eyes. But he was still smiling. Momoko hugged him. "What's wrong? Don't cry daddy!!! Nothing bad will happen! That's what you said." "And it's fact." He said as he kissed her forehead gently. He put his finger on her tiny chin. "Chin up, Momo. You shouldn't have to worry about things like the Soutas. And the reason I was crying, is because...well, I just know nothing bad is going to happen. No matter what. I promise you, Samantha." She hated her real name, but she decided to go with it for now. "Okay," she said as she played with Seto's hair, "I promise too."  
  
Now it's just to late  
  
And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be Perfect "Alright. Now maybe you should just go play with the others." Never gonna be good enough for you Can't stand another fight  
  
Nothin' lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry I can't be Perfect  
  
Seto grasped her tiny hand. "I'll see you later, Momo."  
  
Nothin lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect......  
It was that afternoon day in which the Kaiba Grand Prix started. Seto took a shower and put on his purple jacket. Kira got ready too. Shonen and the others were still playing video games. Seto walked into the game room. "You guys ready?" He said huskily. "Yup," said Shonen as he turned the game off, "but Momoko's playing outside. She's on her bike. You might wanna call her in." Seto gasped. "Wh-what?! Outside?" He ran to the front door and saw Momoko riding her bike in little circles on the driveway. She was really enjoying herself. Her smile was beautiful and her eyes were precious. "Momoko!!!" Seto screamed as he took her off of her bike and held her tightly. "Why did you take me off my bike? I was having fun....I was waiting for Uncle Joey to get here...Aww, man...." She whimpered. "Momoko," Seto started, "I can't have you doing things like that!!! You could have seriously gotten injured!!" "But I was wearing my helmet and elbow pads!!" She complained. She got teary eyed. She hated being yelled at. She was just as stubborn as Seto. "That doesn't matter," he set her down, "At least not now. You never know, Momoko.....the Soutas could have kidnapped you!!" "Well in my opinion it's better then being yelled at!!" She cried as she ran inside.  
  
Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you But you don't understand! Seto sighed. "I have to be careful more now then ever." Seto stood there, staring into space. He felt terrible. And the worst part was, she was having such a wonderful time...and he had ruined it. I try hard to make it I just wanna make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you Just then, Joey, Mai and Riho pulled up into the driveway. Riho hopped out and ran over to Seto. "Hey Unlce Seto where's Sho...." she started, but Seto interrupted. "They're playing video games." He felt terrible. And he saw the dissapointment in Riho's eyes. "I'm sorry, Riho....I've had a rough day...is all." She grinned at Seto and ran inside. Now it's just too late And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect Joey and Mai strolled over to Seto, hand in hand. "Hey, Seto." Mai greeted him. Joey patted Kaiba's back roughly. "What's wrong? Ya look down. Riho do somethin' ALREADY?" Joey laughed. "No." Seto frowned and walked inside. As soon as he got inside, he walked up to his room and layed down again. He was just miserable. Whenever he did something like what he did to Momoko, he felt so guilty.  
Joey and Mai looked shocked. Seto had never acted like this before. They quickly walked inside and found Kira practice-dueling with Momoko. "Kira," Mai said, "Why are you dueling Momoko right now? I thought we were here for dinner and a talk." Kira smiled as she whispered to Mai, "It was the only thing that would make her feel better. Seto really hurt her earlier, and now he feels terrible. You just can't bug him, okay?" Mai smiled and winked. "Alright ,I know what you mean." Kira gave Mai the cards. "What are you giving these to me for?" Kira rushed over to the room where Seto was. Mai grinned. "Alright, Momo. I'll play with you." "Yaaay!"  
Kira went to go cheer up Seto. "Hey...you okay, Set?" He was crying into a pillow and it seemed like he was growling- at himself. She felt his pain. "It's alright...." She stroked his hair softly. "Joey and Mai are here....if you want to say hi. They want to see you." Seto looked up slightly. "They don't care about me, and they never will. I'm a worthless mutt, Kira....when someone looks at me they think lowly of me..." He got up and sat up straight next to Kira. "How could you say something like that, Set? You're crazy..." she laughed. "I don't know why you would think something like that. Seto, listen, you're a pure bred to me. That's all that matters. Come on, cheer up!" She put a smile on Seto's face. She loved it when he smiled. He looked so full of life. "Yeah, maybe you're right.....but that's no excuse for what I did to Momoko." He stopped smiling. "Yeah, but y'know...things like that happen, Seto. You just have to push the past behind you....And she's fine now. I'm sure if you apologized she'll forgive you. Unless she's just as stubborn as you." Kira grinned. "And I bet she is." Seto said. They both laughed. Seto leaned on her shoulder for comfort. He felt much better now. Kira put her hand under his chin and kissed his cheek. "Now....everything'll be okay from now on, right?" she said as she smiled. He smiled back at her. "You bet." Seto and Kira stood up and walked back to where Mai was dueling Momoko. "Seto, you're girl is a natural!!" Mai said happily. Seto laughed. "Could've figured...." He said as he smiled. Seto walked over to Momoko and held her hand. "Huh?" Momo asked. "Momo.....I'm sorry. About earlier. Do you forgive me?" Seto asked as he kissed her softly on the cheek. "Of course, daddy....I always apologize to someone I love." She said happily as she licked Seto's face and giggled and one of her fox ears flopped over. "That's my girl!" he said as he picked her up. The next day "You know what today is...." Seto said as he ate his dog food breakfast. "Hm? Oh...the...Kaiba Corp Grand Prix? Right..." Kira said as she sighed as she made the kids' breakfast. "Yeah....I just...don't know what to do. I've got to host the whole damn thing on world wide television.....and while I'm doing that....my little boy's life could be at stake...." A small tear softly rolled down Seto's cheek. "Don't worry, Seto.....the Soutas aren't in control of us. We don't have to go. We'll say you're sick and you couldn't host it..." Kira suggested as she hugged him. "I understand, Seto...." She put her face next to his. "That won't....won't work. I signed a freaking contract....I HAVE to host this thing. Or I'll lose the company......" The Wheelers  
Riho was prancing around in her nightgown. Joey was sitting on the couch, watching the morning news, waiting for Mai to wake up. "Riho, lemme ask you somethin'." Joey said as he pushed the mute button on the TV. "Huh?" she asked as she hopped up into Joey's lap. "Why are you skippin' around all over da place? What're you so excited about?" Joey asked as he hugged her. She hugged him tightly and got wild. "Today is Uncle Seto's TOURNAMENT!! And we get to go! And guess what daddy?" "Eh?" Joey asked tiredly as he tried to breathe. (She was hugging him too tight!) "I get to be on TV!!!" she screamed.  
"No you ain't." Joey said. "Why not?!" "Because...you know wit dose peeps runnin' around...I don't want them to get ideas and steal ya!" "They won't get me!" 


End file.
